An agricultural tillage implement for crumbling soil can include one or more rolling baskets. A rolling basket is commonly disposed and connected at a rear of an agricultural tillage implement for crumbling soil, firming up the soil profile, breaking up clods of soil, and/or enhance the seed bed.